The invention relates to an installation arrangement for a solenoid controlled handle operation in a door lock in which force transmission from either side of the lock from an operation axis for a handle or the like to a follower acting on a bolt of the lock is arranged by means of a movable coupling member, which receives its guidance from a solenoid arrangement .
Control of a handle operation in a door lock by means of a solenoid arrangement can be accomplished in different ways depending on the application. The arrangement may for instance be such that when the solenoid is energized it allows or makes it possible the right to passage by using a handle, whereby, thus, force transmission from the handle to the bolt of the lock is coupled. Alternatively the solution may be reversed so that the arrangement allows the right to passage by using a handle when the solenoid is de-energized. The way of operation of the arrangement depends on whether stress is laid on the security of the right to passage or getting out of the locked space or on the security of the locked space as such.
In practice the arrangement is usually such that from outside the door can always be opened by means of a key operated lock mechanism of the like and from inside by means of a handle, a turning knob or the like, whereby selective coupling of the handle operation presumes at the same time a two-piece or divided shaft of operation. Depending on the location of application the arrangement can also be for instance such that the door is provided with a handle or the like on both sides whereby from one side the door can always be opened by means of a handle and from the other side only selectively depending on the situation.
Another patent application discloses a solution to a problem how the same basic parts to be installed in a lock case can be made use of for both the ways of operation so that the selection of the way of operation of a handle can be accomplished in a simple way from outside the lock case without the need to open the lock case. An installation of a door lock of this kind, however, involves also another essential selection to be made depending thereon, on which side of the door and thus the lock case of the door lock there is a need to provide a handle operation. Also in this connection there is a desire to avoid providing two separate lock cases for doors turnable in different directions.
An aim of the invention is to solve the problem presented above and to provide such an installation arrangement, by means of which a lock case may be modified in connection with installation to a door so that it can be utilized in the door independent on the intended direction of turning for opening the door. A further aim is to provide an installation arrangement by means of which the measures of modification to be made in the lock case, if needed, can be accomplished without opening the lock case in as simple and easy way as possible.